War2/Roleplay
This is a Roleplay for the War/Battle between the Pure Ones and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Roleplay In the parliament, there was discussion. As a ryb, Bessie was discussing casualties. "The healing or search-and-rescue chaw can carry the wounded. I'll set up a camp in Silverviel, where they'll be taken. Also, any owlets or eggs can be taken there."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel listened. "I know a rouge smith who I'm sure can lend us his forge to make camp in, he lives in Silverveil." Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "Brilliant. I'd recommend that Ank and Clove, and also Rugger, should come. Ank knows the canyons, Rugger and Clove are both sensational fighters. Since she's so good, Clove can help in the colliering chaw. The colliers can get coal to light branches. Rugger, the combat. I'll assemble the healing chaw. Several must stay behind for the tree's owls. Lyndel, when the parliament closes can you lead me and the healing chaw to this smith? And the search and rescue chaw need to know where to go."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, I can lead you." Lyndel said, nodding. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Your majesty, when do you think the attack should take place?" Bessie turned to Fayan on her perch. ---Clove, Ank and Rugger were at the roots under the parliament. Clove had shown her two friends this secret place, where discussion in the parliament could be heard. She would have invited Rue but Bessie had insisted that Rue be kept in the hospital wing for a another day, just in case. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:51, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ank listened in deep thought, and Rugger tried to hold back a hoot, for he was very excited to be going on this trip and hopefully in a fight. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Clove felt a rush of fear and excitement as she heard Bessie comment on her fighting and colliering skills.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Fayan turned to Bessie, and said, "I suppose tomorrow would be a fine time. But before then, I want every owl in the tree prepared before sunrise." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Bessie nodded, and turned to Lyndel. "I'll get the healing chaw, and we'll follow you to this smith afterward. Is the parliament at a close? Because I'd like to get some herbs and transportation hammocks ready for the injured tommorrow, and check on Rue, Glaux bless her soul."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel nodded "Okay." Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Fayan nodded and flew out of the parliament. He quickly flew to his hollow, and flew out. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Rue coughed slightly and stood up slowly, so was finally healed. She sat on the edge of the hollow and lighted down to another branch, stretching her wings. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 18:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ank and Rugger went to go check up on Rue. -- Lyndel distributed battle claws to a few owl's to take. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Clove followed Ank and Rugger. ---Bessie arrived, to see Rue. "Amazing, my dear! I just want to double check. Can you cough for me? Oh, there's going to be a siege on the Pure Ones tomorrow. I don't think you're battle ready just yet; do you want to come with me, the healing chaw and the search-and rescue chaw to Silverviel? We're setting up a camp for rescued owlets, eggs and casualties. I'm sure you'll be good at either helping the search-and rescue chaw in rescuing eggs and owlets or dealing with them at the camp. How about it?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel alighted at Bessie's hollow, already ready to leave. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Lyndel, would you mind getting the search-and rescue chaw and its ryb whilst I assemble the healing an find transportation hammocks and egg carriers." Bessie bustled away, and found the healing chaw and the essentials.---"Rue! Are you feeling better?" Clove alighted down next to her friend. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 23:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel nodded and flew off. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 00:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Bessie had a large botkin, filled with medicine and healing herbs for numbing, gashes, burns, scrapes and other injuries. There was a needle and thread for sewing up deep wounds and there were bandages and slings for broken wings. The healing chaw were ready, carrying transportation hammocks, egg carriers and other things. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue nodded then coughed for Bessie, which her cough seemed quite healthy. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 02:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Bessie checked Rue's beak for any sign of blood before nodding in satisfaction. "Yes, you're alright! Clove, Ank, Rugger; you're all coming to the battle. Ank, you'll be showing the way through the canyons, Clove'll help with the colliering chaw and Rugger, you'll get into the action, hopefully!"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue smiled. She turned to Clove and tackled her in happiness. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 02:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Clove giggled and launched herself at Rue, seizing a stick as a 'weapon'. She waved it about, brandishing it like one may brandish an ice schmitar.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue laughed and tossed a pebble at Clove. She landed towards Clove and rolled over, feeling exausted all the sudden. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 02:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "You might want to take it easy." advised Bessie. "Flight's okay but playfighting is rather tiring after what you went through."---Elijah clumsily landed on the branch, almost knocking over Rue. "Sorry!" He puffed. He looked down at his talons. A bit of milkberry tart was in them. "You guys want some milkberry tart?" He casted a glance up at Rue, feeling awkward. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ank nodded to Elijah "Hi!" Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hi! You're the former Pure One, aren't you? I bet you haven't tasted milkberry. You have not lived until you try the milkberry tart."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ank hops closer "I would like to try some, if you don't mind? Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Have some!" Elijah handed over a piece, and turned to the others, holding it out, aware that he could see Rue in the corner of his eye.--Bessie took a piece. She did love milkberry tart, maybe a bit too much, but she couldn't resist.---"Thanks." Clove hooted, taking her bit.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ank tasted it, the flavor wonderful. "Delicious!" he exclaimed Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Glad you like it!" Elijah said.---Bessie closed her eyes as she swallowed it. It tasted like milk, smooth and creamy-ish.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rugger took his share and ate it. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 02:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wars